Kiss Me
by Mariniti
Summary: ¿Qué chica no ha soñado con su ansiado primer beso? todas lo hacen, no hay ninguna que no tuviese en la mente el escenario perfecto para ello. Pero lo que no saben es que los chicos también solemos hacerlo. Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki y esta es la historia de mi desastroso primer beso. Feliz 1/8 Ahiru-san este es mi regalo para ti del intercambio especial 1/8


_**OMG, por fin termine, no creí que pudiera hacer un oneshot de 3000 palabras pero sorprendentemente ¡lo logre! Y como estoy cansada y ya quiero dormir no hare más aclaraciones que las siguientes…**_

_**Este fic participa en el intercambio especial 1/8 del foro Proyecto 1-8, la victima esta vez fue Ahiru-san y elegí la historia de comedia porque no sé, me llamo más a atención y bueno aquí está mi pobre intento de comedia, no soy muy graciosa a no ser que me conozcan en persona.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece y feliz aniversario a todos los niños elegidos que aún no encontramos a nuestro compañero digimon.**_

_**Kiss Me**_

_**1-1**_

No es ningún misterio que para toda chica el primer beso es algo especial. Todas en algún momento piensan en el escenario perfecto donde ocurra; algunas se lo imaginan en medio de la lluvia mientras el chico, por el cual literalmente babeaban, se les confiesa tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, otras se lo imaginan subidas en una rueda de la fortuna mientras las luces de la ciudad poco a poco comienzan a iluminarse, algunas más, generalmente las que aún no superan aquel complejo de princesa de la niñez, sueñan con aquel príncipe azul a caballo y en armadura que un día de la nada llegue y les entregue la mejor experiencia de sus vidas con un beso.

Toda chica en algún momento piensa en el escenario perfecto donde aquel primer beso con su amado ocurra.

Y aunque no lo digamos, los chicos también solemos hacerlo.

Mi nombre es Takato, Takato Matsuki y de todos los escenarios que pude haber imaginado para dar mi primer beso, este, en definitiva era el menos probable.

— Vamos Takato, no seas tímido que la linda Juri no esperara por siempre — Me "animo" el hombre de traje y micrófono en mano provocando que la muchedumbre que nos veía estallara en gritos que en lugar de alentarme a hacer lo planeado solo lograban avergonzarme aún más.

¿Cómo había sido que había llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo era posible que mi esperado primer beso se hubiese convertido en un auténtico espectáculo? Pues bueno déjenme contarles.

**Miércoles 10:45 am**

Supongo que todo esto comenzó cuando durante el almuerzo de aquel día se me ocurrió contarles a, mis amigos de toda la vida, Hirokazu y Kenta que después de tanto tiempo enamorado en secreto de nuestra amiga Juri Katou finalmente había reunido el valor necesario para invitarla a salir. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba tan feliz que lo único que quería hacer era gritarle al mundo que iba a tener una cita con la chica de mis sueños.

Grabe error…

— Te lo digo Takato, si quieres que todo salga bien con Katou, tienes que pensar muy bien a donde la vas a llevar — Ese era Hirokazu, que a pesar de tener menos experiencia que la mía referente a las chicas siempre trataba el tema como si fuera un experto, con un doctorado en el amor o algo así.

— B-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba tan nervioso temiendo que no fuera a aceptar que no puse a pensar mucho en ello. Pero, creo que podríamos ir al parque y hacer un día de campo ¿no lo creen? — Pensándolo ahora, hubiera sido preferible aplicar esa sencilla idea. Pero claro, soy fácilmente influenciable, y las caras de decepción de mis amigos me hicieron dudar de ella.

— Takato, tu sí que eres un tonto — Hablo esta vez Kenta desanimándome aún más.

— Pero, no entiendo ¿No es una buena idea?

— Takato amigo mío. Pensabas llevar a Juri Katou, el amor de tu vida, a una simple salida al parque, apuesto a que incluso pensabas llevar algo del pan de tu tienda para comer ¿No es cierto? — ¿Cómo alguien como Hirokazu podía ver a través de mí? Era una pregunta que siempre me he hecho, llegando a la conclusión de que o bien él es de verdad muy perceptivo o yo soy demasiado transparente. — ¡Lo sabía! eso mismo era lo que pensabas hacer.

Está bien tal vez la idea de llevar a Juri al parque no era tan buena después de todo, pero aceptémoslo, era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a salir y no tenía muy en claro que era lo que se hacía exactamente en una cita.

— Ahhh, Takato, con esa actitud solo lograras romper las ilusiones de la pobre Katou. — aun no entiendo porque permití que las palabras de Kenta me desanimaran, siendo que hasta el momento en lo que se refería a chicas a todas las que les había pedido salir prácticamente o huían de él o no se molestaban en intentar contenerse y se reían en su cara. Pero bueno, soy influenciable y sus palabras me hicieron imaginarme a Juri con mirada decepcionada pero aun así dispuesta a salir conmigo en lo que calificaría como "la peor cita de su vida", o al menos así estaba seguro de que se lo describiría a Ruki mientras juraba sobre la tumba de su difunta madre que nunca más volvería a dirigirme palabra alguna.

— Escuchame bien Takato, si quieres que todo salga bien con Katou tienes que jugar muy bien tus cartas. — me dijo con repentina seriedad Hirokazu.

— ¿Jugar bien mis cartas? ¿Cómo en un duelo de digimons? — pregunte inocentemente. Pues si ese era el caso las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de lo que pensaba, digo, tal vez no sea un tamer legendario como Ryo o tan bueno como lo fueran Ruki o Jenrya siquiera pero tampoco era tan malo como para no saber jugar bien mis cartas.

— Tu sí que nunca vas a madurar Takato — claro, el comentario des motivante de Kenta no podía faltar.

— Por supuesto que no me refiero a ese tipo de cartas tonto. Lo que quiero decir es que si te esfuerzas y logras que Katou pase un buen rato tal vez logres que "premie".

Como es de suponer ya sabía a qué se refería Hirokazu cuando me dijo aquello, pero mi buena suerte logro que la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonara justo a tiempo para evitar que aquella charla llegara a más.

Sin embargo sería una mentira el decir que aquello fue fácil de olvidar, ¿Cómo podría? Si la sola idea de compartir con Juri mi primer beso me hacía sonrojar y sonreír como idiota.

Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacer memorable aquella primera cita aunque para ello tuviera que hacer un trato con el diablo.

.

.

.

**Jueves 4:45 pm**

— Así que quieres consejos sobre mujeres eh — tal vez me equivoque, tal vez no fue el hecho de contarles a Hirokazu y Kenta que había logrado conseguir una cita con Juri, quizá mi verdadero error fue el hallarme tan desesperado como para pedirle ayuda a Ryo Akiyama, el único de nosotros con más allá de la suficiente experiencia. — Felicidades Takato estas a un paso de convertirte en hombre.

— Yo no…— Si, definitivamente ese fue mi error.

— Calla y escucha con atención. — ¡¿Dios, en que estaba pensando?! — Para que esta cita sea todo un éxito hay tres cosas que debes hacer…

Jamás debí de haberle hecho caso. Esto reafirma que más que influenciable soy un idiota.

.

.

.

_Nº 1- Por ningún motivo llegues a tiempo a la cita, para mantener a una chica interesada no hay nada mejor que ponerlas nerviosas y llegar diez o quince minutos después de la hora lo lograra._

**Domingo 11:15 am**

**(Una hora y quince minutos después de lo acordado)**

Claro, de todos los días que pudo haber pasado, fue precisamente hoy cuando me quede dormido, aunque probablemente no debí de haberme desvelado la noche anterior eligiendo la ropa que iba a usar ni repasando un millón de veces el plan que tenía que poner en marcha ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría durmiendo cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y apagaría el despertador entre sueños? Yo no lo hubiera adivinado ni en un millón de años.

— Perdona Juri, se me hizo tarde y olvide cargar mi teléfono así que no te pude avisar — le dije jadeante, había hecho todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo elegantemente tarde pero aceptémoslo saliendo de mi casa cerca de las diez treinta y a una hora del lugar de encuentro fue una fortuna el haber podido llegar antes de lo que se suponía debía de haber llegado.

— Ya veo, no te preocupes. Eso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera — algo que desde siempre me ha gustado de ella es que a pesar de todo siempre es muy alegre y comprensiva e incluso cuando cualquier otra chica se hubiera molestado hasta el punto de decirme de lo que iba a morir, ella había aceptado mis disculpas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. — Pero ya que me hiciste esperar por más de una hora tendrás que comprarme el helado más caro que quiera.

— Si, como desees — claro, aunque hubiera aceptado mis disculpas eso no remediaba el hecho de que prácticamente hubiera estado a un paso de pensarse plantada, así que bien podía gastar un poco más de lo planeado en el helado de su preferencia.

.

.

.

_Nº 2 – No importa el precio de lo que quiera o si te lo pide directamente o no. Un caballero siempre está dispuesto a consentir a su dama. No seas tacaño y gasta un poco en ella, lo apreciara aunque no lo diga._

Estando en la heladería y viendo la cara de niña emocionada que mi dulce Juri ponía ante todos los sabores que había, era imposible resistirme a no consentirla como ella quería. — Y bien ¿Ya te decidiste por alguno?

— Sip, — contesto emocionada — quiero uno sencillo de fresa salvaje.

— ¿Uno sencillo? Pensé que ibas a pedir el más caro en compensación de mi tardanza. — afirme confundido porque pidiera uno de los más baratos a escoger.

—Sí, bueno, lo pensé bien y quizá haya sobre actuado y con un sencillo bastara.

Es tan linda ¿No lo creen?, pensando en mi bolsillo aun cuando lo que hice fue algo horrible. — Ni hablar, un trato es un trato y usted señorita merece una compensación por mi falta.

Ella sonrió, haciéndome pensar que a pesar del horrible comienzo de esta cita aun la podía salvar y así llegar a recibir mi tan ansiado "premio".

Al final Juri pidió un helado triple de fresa salvaje, yerba buena y mandarina, con cubierta de chocolate y espolvoreado con chispas de colores, y yo una paleta helada de frambuesa.

Aun había esperanza para esta cita.

O eso creía hasta que me di cuenta de que por mis prisas había olvidado mi billetera y con ella todo mi dinero.

.

.

.

Pero que patética situación fue la que viví en la heladería cuando al darme cuenta de la falta de dinero no hubo más opción que la que Juri terminara pagando. ¡Dios, sí que soy imbécil!

— Lo lamento mucho Juri te prometo que te pagare cada centavo. — caminando después de tan bochornosa situación ahora si estaba seguro que esta cita se había hundido más rápido que el Titanic. — Creo que todo lo que puedo hacer es acompañarte a casa, digo si es que no estás tan enfadada como para no dejarme hacer por lo menos eso.

— ¿Y porque debería estar enfadada? — ¿ya he dicho cuanto me gusta la personalidad de Juri? — Admito que al principio estaba muy preocupada, pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestra cita o que solo te habías burlado de mi al pedírmelo, pero luego cuando llegaste y lo primero que hiciste fue disculparte me sentí muy feliz. Te hubieras visto, estabas hecho un desastre incluso pensé que te iba a dar un ataque por como llegaste — dijo esto sin contener su risa que me avergonzó pero enseguida callo — y luego en la heladería, pensé que si pedía el helado que quería me ibas a creer una interesada que solo piensa en cuanto dinero puede sacarle al chico con el que sale.

— ¡Por supuesto que nunca pensaría algo así de ti Juri! — le interrumpí y ella me regalo una dulce sonrisa. — aunque al final tú fuiste la que termino pagando todo.

— Ya te dije que por el dinero no te preocupes, además es una experiencia interesante ¿no? Tenemos una cita muy poco común. Por eso no veo porque debería estar enojada si todo lo que has hecho ha sido alegrarme el día.

— Juri — "_si te esfuerzas y logras que Katou pase un buen rato tal vez logres que "premie"" _era lo que había dicho Hirokazu ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso a pesar de tantos errores lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Era por eso que Juri se había acercado a mí lo suficiente como para ver aquel casi imperceptible pero tentador brillo en sus labios? ¿Era acaso por eso que estaba tan cerca de recibir aquel añorado premio?

— Disculpen — ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en ser tan malo conmigo precisamente este día? Es algo que de verdad me gustaría saber. En verdad, a quien si no culpar al destino de que aquella ancianita hubiera aparecido de la nada y nos hubiese interrumpido justo en aquel momento. — lamento interrumpirlos jovencitos pero me podrían ayudar, es que verán estoy perdida.

Como no quería ser descortés con la abuelita de alguien deje que Juri se encarga de instruir a la señora mientras que yo maldecía internamente.

— Oh, gracias jovencita es bueno recibir la ayuda de una pareja de enamorados tan amable como ustedes. Hasta luego.

¿Pareja de enamorados? De pronto la señora no me cayó tan mal, es decir yo si he estado enamorado desde siempre de mi castaña amiga pero que nos veamos de hecho como una pareja de enamorados. Wow, eso significa que el sentimiento puede no solo ser unilateral.

—Pero que señora tan graciosa ¿verdad Takato? — ok, tal vez si era unilateral después de todo.

.

.

.

_Nº 3 Demuéstrale que estás ahí por y para ella. Llevala al cine escoge una película de terror, una vez que tenga miedo y se acerque a ti abrazala haciéndola sentir protegida, acaricia su espalda y dejate llevar por el momento. Es noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento seguro que tendrás la oportunidad perfecta para besarla. _

Considerando que me había quedado sin mi deseado primer beso gracias a esa ancianita, no es necesario decir que me comenzaba a desesperar así que siguiendo el último consejo de Ryo convencí a Juri de ir al cine, aunque ella tuviera que pagarlo ya que seguía sin dinero.

Admito que de todas las ideas que había tenido hasta el momento esa era de las peores por dos simples razones: 1- en lo personal no era especialmente fanático de las películas de terror así que de por si elegir alguna me resultaba difícil y 2- solía desmayarme cuando las veía.

Ya imaginaran como termino todo, pues al contrario de mi a Juri no solo no le causaban pavor ese tipo de filmes sino que además, y desconocido para mí, ella era una fanática de ese tipo de películas.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — al final yo fui la chica asustada y Juri mi caballero que al verme al borde de un desmayo había sugerido salir antes de que terminara la función. Vaya, esta cita no pudo haber sido peor.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa — sugerí aceptando que no importara lo que hiciera estaba destinado al fracaso.

— Si, tienes razón.

.

.

.

Después de haber escuchado mi historia apuesto a que aún están confundidos pues aun no explico cómo llegue a ser un espectáculo de la muchedumbre. Pues bueno, verán, esto ocurrió minutos atrás cuando derrotado caminaba junto con Juri para dirigirnos cada quien a su hogar, estábamos cerca del parque cuando una señorita vestida de conejita se nos acercó.

— Buenas tardes, ¿No les interesaría participar en nuestro concurso de parejas? — nos preguntó entregándonos un folleto de una pastelería muy reconocida. — el primer lugar tendrá un mes de nuestros deliciosos pasteles gratis.

¿Por qué intentarlo si nosotros no éramos pareja? Muy fácil, porque vi el rostro de Juri cuando la señorita menciono el premio, sus ojos brillaron y su rostro mostro la emoción que había visto anteriormente en la heladería.

— Por supuesto. Nos encantaría participar. — dije en un último intento por compensar de alguna forma a aquella chica de la que me había enamorado desde primaria.

Así es como llegamos hasta aquí, nunca me imaginé que el evento fuera un concurso de besos y la pareja que emocionara más al público fuera la ganadora.

— ¿Qué pasa Takato? No me dirás que te avergüenza besar a tu bella novia. Vamos, beso, beso, beso — ese sujeto de verdad ya me andaba hartando en especial cuando la gente comenzó a secundarlo gritando "beso" una y otra vez.

— Eh, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Takato — me susurro Juri. Pero ¿Cómo no iba querer si era lo que había deseado el día? Demonios, desde que admití que gustaba había querido probar sus labios.

Valor Takato, valor, ¡demuestra que no solo sabes jugar bien tus cartas en los duelos!

Me acerque a Juri, la tome entre mis brazos, mi corazón latía a mas no poder y entonces… entonces…

Vi estrellas.

Esta vez sí me había desmayado.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté el sol se estaba poniendo, la cabeza aun me daba vueltas y no era conciente donde me encontraba sino hasta que vi el rostro de Juri mirarme desde lo alto me di cuenta. Estaba con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas. Me sonroje y como un resorte me levante.

— Que bueno que ya estés mejor — dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya.

— Juri… Katou — me corregí consiente de que no era merecedor de llamarla por su nombre — Lamento mucho lo de este día.

Me disculpe aun cuando sabía que todas mis palabras resultaban inútiles ante al nefasto día la había obligado a pasar.

— ¿Lo lamentas? — Pregunto, yo cerré los ojos incapaz de enfrentarme a ella — ¿Qué lamentas exactamente? — no estoy seguro pero juraría que su voz se le quebró.

— Yo lamento todo, tu sabes llegar tarde a nuestra cita, no poderte llamar, olvidar mi billetera y que tu hayas tenido que pagarlo todo, ser tan cobarde como para no aguantar esa película de terror y tenernos que salir a mitad de la función y también obligarte a entrar a ese estúpido concurso. Lo lamento.

Ella quedo en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Y salir conmigo, eso también lo lamentas? — pregunto y yo ya mire, ella se mantenía al igual que yo hacia unos instantes con la cabeza agachada.

— Por supuesto que no, eso jamás lo lamentaría. Tú eres linda, muy alegre, siempre me sorprende lo especial que eres, tu, eres la persona más bella que jamás haya conocido y por eso nunca me arrepentiría de salir contigo.

Sin querer me había confesado ahí mismo, pero que idiota puedo ser a veces.

— Gracias a dios, — dijo para mi sorpresa sosteniéndose el pecho y mirándome, parecía que realmente le había quitado un peso de encima — yo pensé que como resultaba muy extraña no te la habías pasado bien, en especial después de que por mi culpa fuimos descalificados del concurso.

— ¿Por tu culpa? — Ahhh, claro ahora que lo recordaba no me había desmayado solo por la emoción de besarla, su bofetada que aún seguía marcada en mi mejilla había ayudado a ello también — es cierto, por eso no te preocupes, creo que después de todo fue algo bueno. La verdad es que no me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso fuera enfrente de tantas personas y además… — oh, oh, había hablado de más y le había confesado a la chica de mis sueños la vergonzosa verdad de que a mis quince años mis labios aun eran vírgenes. — Juri yo, bueno, veras, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Bueno yo…

Toda chica sueña con su primer beso.

Y aunque no lo digamos los chicos también solemos hacerlo.

Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki y mi primer beso fue con la chica de mis sueños, en el parque, mientras el sol se ponía y la noche nos alcanzaba.

— Yo también quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo.

.

.

.

**Lunes 10:00 am**

El primer beso, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto supongo que el número no importa siempre y cuando lo compartas con la persona que te gusta porque si es así cualquier beso es el mejor, aun los que das a escondidas en la terraza de tu escuela como aquellos que le he dado a mi novia Juri Katou y en breve continuare dando.

— Hey Takato — más vale que sea importante.

— ¿Qué sucede Jenrya? — en serio espero que no tarde mucho mi novia me espera.

— Toma, te lo regalo — me dice entregándome un papel, no le presto mucha atención y él sale del salón donde casualmente se cruza con Ruki y ambos toman el mismo camino.

Mi amigo es raro, corro a la terraza y mi novia me recibe con un beso cerca de los labios.

— Tardaste — me dice en reproche, yo sé que no está enfadada.

— Lo lamento — me disculpo aunque aquello no sea necesario — Jenrya me detuvo cuando estaba por salir, me regalo esto — explico y extiendo el papel que mi amigo chino me dio, Juri lo toma entre sus manos y le hecha un rápido vistazo antes de lanzarme una mirada estupefacta.

—No lo puedo creer — decimos al unísono cuando miramos lo que me han entregado.

Jenrya, el de alguna forma había ganado el concurso de parejas pero ¿Cómo? Y entonces recuerdo como "casualmente" él se topó con Ruki en el pasillo.

Esos dos…

Pero bueno, creo que esa es otra historia…


End file.
